How? Why?
by LazerWulf
Summary: Seto Kaiba is losing his nerve. Why? It could be the stress from losing to Yugi in the Battle City Finals. It could be that He's been having visions of Ancient Egypt. But it could be his most recent defeat... OneShot; First Fic; Want more? Read TRotP


Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. Don't sue.  
  
How? Why?  
  
Seto Kaiba was in shambles. First, the meeting with Ishizu and the "flashback" to Ancient Egypt. Then, the "vision" on top of his blimp. Learning that Gozuboru had used him as a pawn in his plan to "re-animate" Noah didn't surprise him, but being turned to stone wasn't a feeling he'd forget soon. He thought he'd been worse off when Pegasus trapped him in some sort of alternate dimension, but being fully aware and not able to move, while inches from his brother, was just torment.  
  
But it was not these things that found Kaiba a nervous wreck. It was not even the defeat Yugi handed him in the Battle City Finals. That pushed him to this point, but it was something much, much worse that finally broke him.

* * *

Flashback: Outside the tower where Yugi defeated Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba! I got a bone ta pick wit ya!"  
  
"Go play with your bones elsewhere, you mutt!"  
  
"You promised me a duel back in Battle City, but ya ran off. Ya still trying ta chicken out?"  
  
Kaiba thought back. He had remembered Wheeler's challenge, and how he was called off when Mokuba informed him that Slifer had been played.  
  
_Why not?_ He thought. _I could use a pick-me-up, and defeating a rank amateur like Wheeler WOULD give me a good laugh_.  
  
"Never. You're on!"  
  
The game was set. 8000 life points each. No time limit.  
  
They drew their first 5 cards.  
  
_Not bad!_ He thought. _But nothing spectacular._  
  
"I'll go first!" Joey said, drawing a card from his disk. "Well, I got no monsters, so I'll just place this card on the field, face down. Go ahead and make your move, ya punk!"  
  
"Gladly!" he sneered as he drew a card of his own. _Perfect! Now I can defeat Wheeler in just a few moves!_ "Just like the novice you are, leaving yourself wide open like that. Now I summon Cyber-Stein!" He shouted as he slammed a card on the Duel Disk. A hunch-backed, purple Frankenstein wannabe appeared in the air between the two duelists. "And I activate his effect, sacrificing 5000 Life Points to summon a monster from my Fusion Deck, The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
A flash appeared, and suddenly a giant, 3 headed dragon, all white, but having a light blue sheen, with 6 solid blue eyes, stood ready, 4500 Attack Points strong, to follow it's master's wishes.  
  
"Though I stand before you with a mere 3000 Life Points, this direct attack will bring you to 3500, and there's no way you can summon a monster strong enough to defeat it next turn. Then, on my turn, I'll use this handy card here," showing Joey the Raigiki in his hand, "to wipe out any defenses you've mustered and finish you off with another direct attack. You might as well go home now. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!" Kaiba smirked. This had been all too easy.  
  
"Not if there ain't a next turn."  
  
Something was wrong. The smirk disappeared from Kaiba's face, and reappeared on Joey's!  
  
"Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder!"  
  
Kaiba stood in shock, as his monster's attack was caught by one of two purple cylinders that appeared, and thrown back directly at him from the other one.  
  
Thoughts ran through his head as he was engulfed in the white light of his monster's attack. _This can't be happening! How could I lose? To Yugi, I can understand, but to Joey? How? Why?  
_  
The counter on his disk reached 0.  
  
The duel was over.  
  
Kaiba had lost.

* * *

Kaiba just stood there, oblivious to the outside world. (AN: Which is probably fortunate for him, as he could not hear or see Joey's victory song and dance.;-)  
  
He walked, trance-like, to his blimp. He moved through the halls until he had reached his suite. As the door opened, he walked, not to his bed, but to the floor beside it, and lay down. He pulled his knees to his chest, and started rocking back and forth...  
  
In case you can't tell, this is my first fanfic. Forgive any character name misspellings and bad grammar. I tried to duplicate Joey's New York accent as close as I could, and that meant violating a few grammar no-nos. Any other bad grammar is due to negligence on my part.

* * *

If Kaiba seems OOC, I should tell you that the above is a tale based on actual events.  
  
Meaning that On my GBA Game, (Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition) this is how I usually defeat Kaiba. I don't know why Konami made him so easy, so I lamely tried to create circumstances which would cause him to repeat that blunder.  
  
And I thought, who better to hand him that defeat than Joey!  
  
For those of you who don't play the game, Raigeki is a card like Dark Hole, only it doesn't kill your monsters, just your opponent's. I don't think this card has been used in the Anime, yet. Same with Cyber-Stein, though I explained his effect within the story.  
  
R/R, C/C, and even Flames welcome.  
  
Phila-Del-Phia!  
  
LazerWulf


End file.
